The Fidget Connections Canon: The Moon Temptress
by Reyelene
Summary: She's bold, she's beautiful ... and she's out on the hunt! Just when Fidget thought he was safe, a demon from the past comes to haunt him. Contains foul language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**_Our Guiding Light_ was originally intended to be a stand alone story, but became something different as I typed, especially introducing the character Selena Lunarias. Selena was based on two models: Countess Elizabeth (Erzebet in Hungarian) Bathory of Esced, and actress Isabella Rossellini (daughter of Ingrid Bergman). Bathory, who was well known to be exceptionally beautiful had murdered countless young women, mainly lady servants and virgins of peasant birth. Theories strongly point to the idea that she bathed in their blood, believing that their blood would keep her "eternally young." These elements were what I used in the creation of Selena Lunarias, except I changed her criminal status to that of _black widow_ , who also happens to be bi-sexual. The latter I changed to fit the modern times. Unlike my other female characters of _The Fidget Connections_ who are merely victims of circumstance, Selena Lunarias is the _ultimate bad girl_ , a _zealot_ of the bat-culture. And as you will notice when you read, Fidget is _morbidly_ terrified of her ... and not just because she caused him his disability to begin with.**

* * *

"So, how many _other_ girls have you met before me?"

Deniece was in the kitchen, boiling water on the stove while Fidget was at the counter, cutting onions. Normally, he would've grumbled and complained since the scent of onions irritated his nostrils and stung his eyes. He rubbed at his left eye with the back of his left wrist to wipe the tears away, only to discover that it made the problem worse. But since Deniece was used to conversing, cleaning, and cooking all at once, Fidget decided to swallow his pride and veer his attention away from the unpleasantness of the task. And Deniece wanted Fidget to share more information with her, and the two bats had made a _pledge_ to each other. And Fidget had to _honor_ that pledge.

" _Four_ ," Fidget replied. He wasn't always good at formulating sentences, so information he shared was usually kept at a minimal. The only times he was verbose were in fits of anger, especially when he and Deniece would get into arguments.

"What were their names?" Deniece continued.

Fidget took a deep breath. Sometimes it was grueling to be asked questions that he wish to not answer. But Deniece needed to know, none-the-less, and he had to keep her happy.

"Well ... da first one was named Marie."

Deniece's large ears twitched. "Marie? Is she French?"

Fidget nodded. "And she liked to wear pink a lot."

 _Interesting_ , Deniece thought. "What did she look like?"

"She had blue eyes," Fidget began, "cream-colored fur, and orange hair dat looked like a large flower bud."

"Sounds like this _Marie_ was very attractive," Deniece replied, feeling only a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, but she was a spoiled brat!" Fidget retorted.

Deniece stopped mid-task, curious about Fidget's reaction. "Oh? How so?"

"She always wanted _stuff_!" Fidget complained. "But she didn't like anyt'ing I offered her!"

Deniece turned her head in Fidget's direction, only to discover that the peg-legged bat trembled out of frustration. Clearly, the topic of discussion was making him angry. She saw him accidentally cut the palm of his hand with the knife. Deniece rushed to find a towel and gave it to Fidget so he could cover his hand. _No different than when he broke the wine glass at the mention of Professor Ratigan_ , Deniece remembered. She recalled running his hand under the bathroom sink to clean his hand; this time she decided to let Fidget do that on his own since he didn't like to be _babied_.

"That was my fault," Deniece admitted apologetically. "I made you lose your concentration, asking such _stupid_ questions. I guess I'm too suspicious of the idea there may be _another_ girl."

Fidget shook his head. "No, I'm glad you asked. You needed to know."

Deniece smiled. "I'll take care of the rest, Fidget. Thank you for your help."

Fidget rushed to the bathroom sink to rinse his hand and wrap it with the cloth. But surprisingly, he didn't complain about the sting or his unfortunate accident with the knife. He didn't seem to be bothered by such idle things lately. Fidget couldn't figure out why, but something inside him was changing. It was as if he felt that same _candle_ inside himself when the Christmas carolers serenaded him with their song. He recalled the same incident happening when he and Deniece talked about the news of Professor Ratigan's death after Queen Mousetoria's Diamond Jubilee. He had accidentally broken a wine glass, and Deniece caressed his hand so affectionately as she nursed it. Fidget raised his now bandaged hand to observe it. Ironically, it was the same hand that broke the wine glass ... his right hand. Fidget began to giggle uncontrollably at the thought of his own stupidity.

"What's the joke, _monsieur_?"

Fidget heard Deniece's voice behind him. He turned around to face her, but he did not stop giggling. Deniece noticed Fidget getting red in the face. When the peg-legged bat attempted to look her, he covered his face with his webbed hands like a child playing peek-a-boo.

"What are you embarrassed about?" Deniece asked, she herself began to chuckle. She took both Fidget's hands in hers and gently pushed them downward so she could see his face. But Fidget turned his head away, avoiding eye contact, still giggling.

"Look at me, Fidget," Deniece said, trying to make her voice sound stern, but couldn't help but giggle herself at the sight of Fidget's face. Fidget humbly obeyed, but then tried to cover his face again with his hands.

" _Don't you dare!_ " Deniece reacted, again pushing his hands away, trying to be stern, but getting caught up in the giggle. Fidget looked like a shy little child right now, nothing at all like the criminal he used to be. Deniece found it hard to believe that they were one in the same. She guessed that it was because she was so used to the Fidget who gave her a hard time irregardless of the fact that _she_ saved his life. Deniece could remember the peg-legged bat throwing the worst tantrums, being inexplicably ungrateful, and resorting to criminal tendencies (like trying to kill _her_ with the poker). But seeing Fidget right now, _trembling_ , acting so sheepishly to hide his face because he was embarrassed to be seen _giggling_!? Was this the _same_ bat who was employed to the infamous Professor Ratigan? Was _this_ the same bat mousedom _feared_?

Fidget suddenly began to calm down again, breathing deeply, but that sheepish smile never escaped his face. He lifted his hands again, only this time not to cover his face. Deniece sensed that Fidget was trying to speak. She knew he always used his hands whenever he attempted to speak, but could never figure out why.

"I'm ... not used to ... dis feelin'," Fidget began, his voice barely audible. "I just ... want it ... to last ... a little longer ..."

Deniece smiled. "What makes you think it won't?"

Fidget shrugged his shoulders. "Well ... you know ... _some_ of ... my history ..."

"So what _don't_ I know?" Deniece gave Fidget a suspicious grin.

"You ... wanna ... know more?" Fidget replied. " _Ask_ ..."

Deniece wanted to know more but was afraid of agitating Fidget again on the subject of _other girls_. She liked seeing Fidget happy too much and wanted him to show that side of his personality more. It made him look so adorable.

"You wanna know ... what udher girls ... I've been with, right?" Fidget began, now seeing the situation reversed.

Deniece nodded. "Were there others besides that _Marie_ that you mentioned?"

"Dhere was ... dis one udher," Fidget began, heaving a deep sigh as he looked at his peg-leg and crippled wing. "Dis one is ... da reason I can't fly anymore."

Deniece's reaction became dark with fear. "You mean ... one of them ... _broke_ your wing?"

Fidget held out his crippled wing as an example. "She was _your_ height ... _and_ had your strength. _And_ it all happened durin' a full moon."

Deniece rubbed her chin curiously as she pondered over Fidget's description of this girl. "Surely, it wasn't your own captain, Lillian Bates, was it?"

"What!? _No_!" Fidget reacted, then covered his mouth realizing that it sounded more rude than he intended. Luckily, it didn't faze Deniece in the slightest. She urged Fidget to continue. "She had fur as white as da moon, dark hair, and dark-gray ears. She also had dhese eyes ... dhey were an _odd_ color."

"What color were they?" Deniece asked.

"Dhey were red _and_ pink. One look at her and you'd think she was a _rabbit_."

"How pretty was she?" Deniece wasn't sure why such a question escaped her mouth. She wasn't jealous of this woman, she knew that for certain. After all, Fidget claimed this was the woman who caused his disability to begin with.

"Every crew member of da Nightwing Pirates fell to dheir knees at her presence," Fidget replied, "She could've picked any one of da crew members, but her eyes were so fixed on _me_. I t'ought she was just anudher prostitute."

"What was your reaction to her when she saw you?"

"Like da udhers, I fell to my knees as well," Fidget admitted, feeling slightly ashamed. "And I felt ... _wet_. But Captain Bates was unusually angry."

"Why was your captain angry?" Deniece asked.

"I t'ink she sensed somethin' ... _off_ about dat woman," Fidget answered. "Captain Bates ordered me to _stay away_ from dat woman. I ... don't know what came over me dat night. Usually, I would obey my captains orders, but ..." Fidget's voice trailed off. He clutched the left side of his waist with his hands, as if he were in pain. But it wasn't pain Fidget was feeling right now. It was _dread_.

"But what?" Deniece urged Fidget to continue.

"But dat time ..." Fidget tried, again using his hands to help himself speak, "... dat was da one time I did _not_. Dis woman, she ... _called_ me into da cabin ... Every time I heard her voice, I got _wet_ ... She told me she knew how to _please_ me, dhen ... she would sometimes speak in dis strange language. I didn't understand what she was sayin', but ... I started feelin' really _uncomfortable_. She excited ... _every_ aspect of my body, but my stomach felt queasy. You'd t'ink I would've been smart enough to run, but somethin' about her kept me _frozen_."

Upon listening to this description Fidget gave of the woman, Deniece began also to feel the same dread. She didn't have to ask twice to know what kind of woman this was. As much as their culture celebrated _The Eve of the Guiding Light_ , this legend also had a _dark_ side. A bat's passions peaked at the light of the full moon, but it also made a bat more _vulnerable_. The _guiding light_ usually benefitted bat-kind only to bats who were properly trained and informed of the rituals. For those who were uninformed, blind-sided, or devoid of all emotion, it brought a world of chaos. Bats who fell under this category often reacted angrily at anything, even when unprovoked. Most of the time, other bats usually dismissed them as _lunatics_ , and sometimes these bats were publicly humiliated to be taught a lesson. Deniece also remembered her biological mother tell stories of a _moon temptress_. This lady was described as a _zealot_ , a plight to all bat-kind. This woman would often go after exceptionally handsome young boys. She would speak in the sweetest tongues, promising to grant them every pleasure imaginable, so that the unsuspecting boy's defenses were down and would allow her to touch every aspect of his body. The poor, foolish boy would believe that he is in love with the woman and would adhere to every single demand she provides. Before the ultimate fate of the boy was sealed, this zealous woman request one last favor of him to carry out. Sadly, the boy was much too open to refuse this woman's request and blindly followed her into a secluded place. And it was the last time anyone would see the boy alive.

But the legends did not stop there. Sometimes this zealot woman also tempted other girls, especially those who were peasant born and virgins. These poor, unfortunate girls' fate were crueler than that of the boys. These girls were tortured or slaughtered, their _blood_ became the zealot woman's bath water. This woman twisted for evil thoroughly believed the women's blood kept her eternally young. Up until now, Deniece often dismissed these stories as fantasies of dying elders. And if situations like these _did_ happen, it was very rare. Bats were generally too nosy to not notice something amiss. Besides, Deniece could never entertain the idea of a woman who desired to seduce a man, yet would not desire to bare children. _But_ ... upon hearing Fidget's confession, there was no longer doubt in her mind what kind of woman he dealt with.

"What was her _name_ , Fidget?" Deniece asked.

Fidget took a deep breath. It was if the thought of her name made him shudder. Employees of Professor Ratigan used to warn him again calling Ratigan a _rat_ , especially after what had happened to that Bartholomew. All the professor's gang shuddered in the rat's presence, Fidget included. But somehow the thought of this _woman_ he was seduced by made him shudder _more_. Fidget gazed up at Deniece before giving her an answer. " _Selena_."

 _Selena_ ... The name echoed in Deniece's mind like a song. She didn't know anyone under that name, yet something felt oddly familiar about the situation.

* * *

" _Dove sei, ragazzino_?" came a melodious voice.

The lovely Selena Lunarias sat on the _Westminster Bridge_ as she gazed at the rippling water of the River Thames. She wore her dark gray cloak, which blended into the concrete of the bridge, so any passerby wouldn't notice her. The sound of the water reminded her of that evening on _The Bloody Rose_. That was when she first set eyes on that boy who was only fortunate to escape her anger.

"Don't try to hide from me," she muttered under her breath. "Even in a city as big as this, I can _still_ hunt you down. I can spot my prey from a mile away."

Selena placed her webbed hand on her chest. Ever since that night she experienced a pain so sharp it threw her off balance, she felt slightly paranoid of it happening again. Luckily, it never did. But Selena seethed through her teeth in anger at the thought of another woman having more power than she did. Selena had _always_ succeeded in getting her way, even if the boys she seduced were _engaged_. Selena could _not_ risk her reputation as a black widow being ruined. If there was another woman who proved to be more powerful than she, Selena would kill her on the spot.

"Ti troverò, ragazzo!" Selena continued to whisper. "Se l'ultima cosa che faccio ..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Guiding Light**_ **was originally intended to be a stand alone story, but became something different as I typed, especially introducing the character Selena Lunarias. Selena was based on two models: Countess Elizabeth (Erzebet in Hungarian) Bathory of Esced, and actress Isabella Rossellini (daughter of Ingrid Bergman). Bathory, who was well known to be exceptionally beautiful had murdered countless young women, mainly servants and virgins of peasant birth. Theories strongly point to the idea that she bathed in their blood, believing that their blood would keep her "eternally young." These elements were what I used in the creation of Selena Lunarias, except I changed her criminal status to that of** _ **black widow**_ **, who also happens to be bi-sexual. The latter I changed to fit the modern times. Unlike my other female characters of** _ **The Fidget Connections**_ **who are merely victims of circumstance, Selena Lunarias is the** _ **ultimate bad girl**_ **, a** _ **zealot**_ **of the bat-culture. And as you will notice when you read, Fidget is** _ **morbidly**_ **terrified of her ... and not just because she caused him his disability to begin with.**

* * *

"Sounds like these women have really treated you badly, Fidget." The two lover bats sat in the kitchen. Dinner was already prepared, it was perch lightly garnished with parsley and onion. Deniece had to cut up a fresh new set of onions since the ones Fidget cut had blood on them and could no longer be used. But she didn't blame Fidget for that. After all, it was _she_ who brought up a sensitive topic that Fidget wasn't prepared for. "I don't understand why _anyone_ would ever want to go _near_ someone who would treat him/her so _poorly_."

"When you have no structure in your life," Fidget explained, his eyes lowered, "You can't tell who is your ally and who is your enemy."

"Oh, yes you _can_!" Deniece said in a defiant tone. "It's very _easy_ to tell."

Fidget rolled his eyes. How would _she_ know!? She was never on board _The Bloody Rose_ before! As much as he enjoyed Deniece's company, sometimes it irritated him when she made comments that made _him_ feel _stupid_. But Fidget couldn't control what came out of Deniece's mouth, so he simply let her _talk_. Then Fidget started to grin mischievously. "Anyt'ing you say, _Captain Niecy_."

Deniece's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I'm going to _smack_ you!"

Fidget laughed hard at Deniece's reaction, then ducked as she attempted to swat his head with her webbed hand. Fidget laughed even harder as Deniece ordered him to _hold still_ so she could smack him. Fidget _loved_ it when he got a reaction from Deniece like that. It made him feel more alive. By now, both bats were under the table, ignorant that their dinner plates haven't even been touched.

"It's funny dat we're not even married," Fidget began, "yet we argue _like_ a married couple."

"I still think you're an _idiot_ ," Deniece whispered, hoping to get back at Fidget for comparing her to Captain Bates.

"And you _love_ it," Fidget teased, causing Deniece to continue to chase him. Fidget ran quickly upstairs until he was out of Deniece's eye range, then hid under the bed anticipating to be discovered. Fidget covered his mouth with his hands in an effort to suppress the childish giggle that escaped his throat. He knew it was useless since bats had acute hearing anyway, but Fidget didn't care about being cunning. He just wanted to have _fun_.

"Finnius Andrew Holloway, you can't hide from me!" he heard Deniece shout. "I can even hear you laughing."

This caused Fidget to laugh even more. He was done for this time! And his favorite girl bat was only moments away before she would discover him. He heard her footsteps on the bedroom floor, keeping silent until her ankles came into view. With his two webbed hands, Fidget grabbed Deniece's ankles, causing her to jump and scream. Fidget's laughed so hard as he clutched his stomach. It wasn't long before the blanket drew open and Deniece's angry face popped through, gazing sternly at Fidget.

"That wasn't funny!" she reacted.

Although it didn't stop him from laughing, Fidget finally crawled out from under the bed. With her webbed hands she grabbed him, pinned him on top of the mattress, and began to tickle his ribs.

"Hey! Haha, dat's not fair!" Fidget reacted, Deniece now having the upper hand as she overpowered this scrawny little bat.

"But isn't _this_ just like old times?" Deniece whispered mischievously as she tickled Fidget into laughing hysterics.

Suddenly, their horseplay was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Now who could that be?"

Deniece released Fidget from her grasp as she left the room and descended downstairs. Fidget didn't follow, he simply lay there on the bed. He was too happy to do anything. Fidget wanted to hold onto happiness as much as he could. He was oblivious to the fact that it was Basil of Baker Street who came to Deniece's house and entered the door. The mouse detective and Deniece began discussing the Agatha Marblestone disappearance once again.

"Any leads?" Deniece asked.

"Not a single one, I'm afraid," replied Basil. "And you?"

"Nothing concrete so far," Deniece replied. "I doubt it's anyone of Professor Ratigan's old employees. In fact, I don't think the crime was even committed by a mouse."

"So it seems," said Basil.

Suddenly Fidget broke from his stupor and realized that someone else was in the house. And he recognized the voice. Fidget sighed irritably. What did that damn Basil of Baker Street want _now_? Fidget crept toward the stairs and peeked through the pillars while remaining out of sight. The bat remembered doing the exact same thing the first time he saw Constable Smith inform Deniece of Raisa's death. Fidget had hoped to listen to what was going on without being noticed. Unfortunately, Basil happened to glance upward. Fidget winced at being discovered. It felt as if Fidget's whole evening was ruined.

"There's no need to hide, Fidget," Basil replied with a giggle. "You can come downstairs."

 _I'd rather not,_ Fidget thought. The peg-legged bat really detested the mouse detective, whether Basil was only doing his job or not. Just the mention of his name was enough to risk Fidget's anger so much that he wanted to punch him. But Deniece sat downstairs and Fidget could tell that she gave him a displeased look for attempting to hide. So Fidget came downstairs, hoping Deniece would feel less embarrassed. He sat next to her on the couch, avoiding eye contact with the mouse detective.

"Terribly sorry, Miss Deniece," Basil said apologetically. "I didn't know you had company."

"Not to worry, _Monsieur_ Basil," Deniece replied. "We were just talking about the case."

"Yes," Basil agreed. "Dr. Dawson and I returned to Baroness Marblestone's bedroom to see if we've missed anything. The only things I were able to find were _these_."

Basil pulled a box from his pocket. When he opened it, there were pieces of what appeared to be a broken wine glass and a piece of red fabric.

"Did that piece of red fabric come from Baroness Marblestone's dress?" Deniece asked inquisitively.

"It's not the fabric I'm concerned about," Basil replied as he picked up a piece of the broken wine glass with the red cloth. "There's an unusual aroma that came from it. It must've been something strong for the scent to remain there."

The mouse detective handed the piece wrapped in the fabric to Deniece. The lady bat slowly raised it toward her nose to smell it. She recognized the scent. "This is _Vin Mariani_! But why would she drink this!?"

"She may not have been aware _what_ she was drinking," Basil deduced. "I also compared the red fabric to Marblestone's red dresses. They're not the same shade of red."

"Then someone drugged her," Deniece replied.

"That would explain why there were no signs of struggle in the room. Either someone presented a glass of drugged wine to her or her wine was drugged when she wasn't looking. But why couldn't I find any possible suspects there?"

"Are you sure it wasn't someone from outside the crowd?" Deniece asked. "Since everyone else had blank expressions on their faces."

"I would've concluded Ratigan's henchmen if there were signs of a struggle. But this culprit's methods seem so ... " The mouse detective almost hesitated when he looked up at Deniece. Basil wanted to approach the matter as delicately as possible in front of the lady bat.

"Seem so what, Monsieur Basil?" Deniece urged.

"Seemed so feminine," Basil replied.

 _Feminine_ ... Basil and Deniece were so engaged in the conversation of Marblestone's disappearance they had forgotten that Fidget sat there, listening to all this. The word _feminine_ began to echo in the bat's mind. That queasy feeling in Fidget's stomach began to return. _It can't be_ , Fidget thought. _SHE can't still be here ... can she?_

"Is something bothering you, Fidget?"

Fidget's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Dis female ... Did she ... have white fur?"

"We don't know who the culprit is, Fidget," Deniece replied. "That's what Monsieur Basil and I are trying to figure out."

"Know something we don't?" Basil asked inquisitively.

"As Niecy said, dhere's nuthin' _concrete_ ," Fidget replied, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"I didn't ask for Deniece's opinion. I asked for _yours_."

"I ... don't know," Fidget replied, keeping his mannerisms in-tact.

"You asked if this culprit had white fur," Basil pointed out. "That tells me you _know_ something."

"I was _guessin'_. Really, I'm _not_ sure."

"I think Fidget means he wants to consult with his fosters first before he can reveal more," Deniece jumped in the bat's defense. "Right now, he's thinking about something unrelated to this case."

"Yes, dat's exactly what I want to do," Fidget replied, understanding that Deniece was politely implying that he'd leave so they can discuss the case alone. "Besides ... I t'ink dhey might need help around da house."

Fidget rose to his foot and peg. He turned to face Deniece and placed a webbed hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't finish dinner. Maybe when you have time, you can come over for a visit. I know Anna enjoys your company."

"I'd be delighted," Deniece replied as she firmly held the hand that rested on her shoulder. Fidget planted a kiss on Deniece's cheek just before he turned around and headed for the door. As he opened it to leave, he heard Deniece call out to him. "Thank you for helping me cut the onions earlier."

Fidget stopped short to smile back at her, his own way of saying _you're welcome_. After the bat had closed the door behind him, Basil gave Deniece a curious stare and pointed to the door with his thumb.

" _He_ helped you cut onions!?" Basil asked in disbelief.

Deniece nodded. "And I didn't even have to ask him."

"Your boyfriend is _strange_ , Miss Deniece. Are you sure it's wise to let him go?"

"What are you saying, _Monsieur_ Basil?"

"I'm saying I still don't trust him. He's too reckless for his own good."

"I know you two have had some bad history together," Deniece responded, "but I suggest you leave that bat alone."

Basil's jaw dropped. "You're _defending_ him!? Miss Deniece, that _bat_ once kidnapped a toymaker and his child. And he has a history of criminal charges against him."

"I _know_ that," Deniece reacted. "But antagonizing him will _not_ make him more cooperative. Haven't you noticed he was rather cordial to not start a fight with you?"

"You _know_ he's a ruffian, yet you still _defend_ him!?"

"It's called a _bat's code_ , Monsieur Basil," Deniece pointed out. "I don't expect you to understand this. I only ask that you don't antagonize Fidget or make any attempt to hunt him down. If he knows something in relation to this case, he will tell us."

Basil sighed in defeat. Obviously, there was no arguing with this lady. Then again, he had always known bats could be exceedingly _stubborn_. After all, he had met Fidget's former captain once. He remembered the night Captain Lillian Bates appeared by his flat, severely injured. This captain had been in a fight with Professor Ratigan's henchmen because she refused to hand over Fidget upon the rat's request. Basil had presented the opportunity to provide both Captain Bates and Fidget protection from Professor Ratigan, but _she_ insisted that it was her own fight due to some _code_. He only hoped history would not repeat itself once again.

* * *

The full moon's light shone brightly as it ever did. Although the light touched Fidget's fur, he was no longer afraid of it. What had pestered the bat's mind right now was the mention of red fabric and a wine glass. And the mouse detective mentioned that the culprit's methods were _feminine_. It didn't just sound feminine ... it sounded _bat-like_. Fidget was no detective nor did he want to be one. But he was once a pirate and often used resorted to similar methods such as this. Was this the reason why Deniece wanted to discuss certain details of the case with Fidget that she couldn't reveal to Basil? The peg-legged bat decided to continue walking home. But then he heard a distant voice that made him freeze in his tracks.

"Do you remember _me_ , Fidget?"

That queasy feeling had returned to Fidget's stomach once again. He wanted to continue walking home, but his body was overcome with a fear that paralyzed his legs. The peg-legged bat slowly turned his head to the direction of the voice. From the depths of the shadows stood a figure he had not seen since his last evenings aboard _The Bloody Rose_. Fur as white as the moon, hair as dark as ebony, lips as red as blood. It was none other than the woman who was the cause of his permanent disability. The beautiful but deadly Selena Lunarias.

"What a _pleasure_ to see you once again," Selena cooed. "You were only a boy ... So full of life and vitality."

" _You_ ," Fidget uttered in a trembling voice that bore hints of anger. "What are _you_ doin' _here_?"

Selena pretended to be shocked by Fidget's last remark. "Aren't you glad to _see_ me?" She slowly pulled off her gray cloak, revealing a red, sleeveless shirt that shamelessly revealed most of her cleavage, tightly fitted black pants, and flat-heeled red shoes. From her pocket, she pulled out a cream-colored English cap and placed it on her head. She slowly approached Fidget until she was only inches away from him. "Don't you ... still find me ... completely _irresistible_?"

"No, I _don't_." That gentle voice that once tempted Fidget did not have the same power over him anymore. He was a fool once to have fallen for someone like Selena and he would not be fooled _again_.

As for Selena, she had experienced that sharp pain in her chest once again. She backed away from Fidget, first surprised that the boy actually resisted her before it turned into disgust. "You've found another _woman_ , haven't you?"

"What's it to _you_!?" Fidget retorted.

"You cannot resist me, _boy_!" Selena reacted, angry at the idea of Fidget rejecting her. "I _will_ have you! You're _mine_!"

"What difference does dat make!?" Fidget demanded to know. "I'm not da _only_ male bat, you know! Dhere are plenty of males you can _have your way_ with!"

Fidget's last comment made Selena speechless. She realized she had a moment of _weakness_ when she got so emotional about _having_ him. It took her a few seconds before she found her composure once again and giggled. "It seems I've _underestimated_ you, boy. I once thought you were a _simpleton_ , a mere _child_. You've become _clever_ with words. Who would've thought?"

"You haven't answered my question," Fidget repeated himself, fighting the temptation to be swayed by Selena's false compliments. "What do you want with _me_? Why do you come after _me_ when you could have any male bat you want?"

"Why, you say?" Selena repeated. "Because you were the only one on _The Bloody Rose_ had the most experience with women. I heard from your crew mates that you've already been involved with three other female bats. And the way you've handled your victims gave me such a thrill. All my victims never had a history like yours."

The way he handled his _victims_? The description Selena gave made Fidget feel so sick to his stomach that he vomited on the sidewalk. This was a most inopportune time for the peg-legged bat to feel so vulnerable. It would give someone like Selena too much advantage over him.

"You _see_?" Selena cooed. "You cannot hide your past. After all, it was you and your captain who killed _my_ uncle!"

"I don't know ... what you're ... talkin' about," said Fidget, trying so hard to put up a brave front.

"Don't play dumb with _me_ , Fidget," Selena replied nonchalantly. "You've just spoken clever words a few seconds ago."

Selena attempted to stroke the side of Fidget's ear with her hand. But Fidget slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me," he uttered in a low, angry growl.

"You _still_ resist me!?" Selena uttered in a mocking tone. "It will do you no good! I've had my way with your body once, and I can do it again!"

"What is going on!?"

Selena froze in her movements as she spotted two figures just outside the door. One of them happened to be another female bat, dark-furred with butter-toned hair and cat-green eyes. The other was a male mouse who, judging by his clothing, was some kind of detective. But Selena's eyes were fixated on the female bat. So _this_ was the other woman Fidget was now involved with? Well wasn't _she_ the catch. But something about this woman's presence made Selena feel a twinge of fear.

"Niecy?" Fidget uttered meekly.

"Didn't the _boy_ already tell you _no_?" Deniece asked the white-furred woman bat. "Acknowledge his wishes and be on your way!"

Selena gave Deniece a glassy smile before turning her gaze back to Fidget. "Since your lady friend has come to rescue you, I will cut you a break. But mark my words, boy. We _will_ meet again!"

Selena wrapped her gray cloak around her body and flew away. Only the sounds of her maniacal laughter echoed through the night. The only folks that were left in sight of the full moon were Basil, Deniece, and Fidget. Deniece saw Fidget on his knees, his back arched, and shaking like a leaf. From the looks of the situation, she suspected that the white-furred bat was antagonizing Fidget. And Deniece herself felt a bad energy coming from that woman bat. She was fortunate that years of discipline gave her a protective shield so any signs of fear she felt were well masked. But Fidget was only _beginning_ to learn this kind of discipline, thus he was still vulnerable.

"Fidget, I think we should escort you home," Deniece told him.

"Niecy, I'm _fine_!" Fidget blurted, embarrassed to be seen in his weak state. He was also embarrassed because Deniece _saw_ Selena; Fidget worried that Deniece thought he broke their pledge and was seeing _another girl_.

"No, you're _not_ ," Deniece replied, knowing too well the peg-legged bat was putting up a front. "I noticed you just got sick."

Fidget knew Deniece was referring to the pool of vomit that now lay on the sidewalk. Although he trembled still, he was able to stand up. His head felt like it was spinning in circles, Selena's words haunting him every second. _You cannot hide your past_ , she said. _I've had my way with your body once, and I can do it again_. The idea of it all made him feel sick. Why he ever allowed Selena to _touch_ him, he did not know.

"I ... can make it on my own," Fidget replied. "I'm not _dat_ weak."

"I'm sure you're strong enough, Fidget," Deniece replied. "But I _still_ think it's better we escort you home."

"Besides," Basil added. "You don't know if that woman is waiting for you there. You can enter your house while we scout the area for intruders."

Fidget rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He did not _need_ any _help_ and he certainly didn't want _Basil's_ help. Had the mouse detective not come to Deniece's house and ruined his whole evening, he would've stayed at Deniece's house longer. That _harpy_ Selena would never have spotted him.

"It's only for a couple miles, Fidget," Deniece told him. "After that, you can just rest."

The peg-legged bat reluctantly obliged, hobbling down the path while Basil and Deniece followed close behind. As they walked in the direction of the Collins household, Fidget pondered over what to do in case he were to run into Selena again. He couldn't stay cooped up in the house all night, he had to work at _Henry & Poole Co._. He couldn't bring some dagger either, there were too many mice around watching. Not to mention, if a riot were to start a third party would report it to the police. Constable Smith would be the first on the scene, all he would have to do is take one look at Fidget and it's jail time. Or ... maybe he could buy a cloak like Selena has ... Wait a minute! What was he _thinking_!? Who wears cloaks in public to begin with!? He would stand out more among the crowd and he didn't want to do that. Oooh, how Fidget cursed his inability to fly!

They finally arrived at the Collins household. Fidget caught sight of Basil withdrawing his magnifying glass and scouting the sides, while Deniece walked with Fidget to the door.

"Fidget, that white-furred bat," Deniece whispered. "Who was she?"

"Dat ... was Selena ..." Fidget replied, hoping never to utter the name again.

" _That_ was Selena!?" Deniece held her breath. "The same Selena who ..."

Fidget nodded. "Niecy, she _found_ me. I don't know _how_ , but she _found_ me."

"Fidget, you need to tell Albert and Anna about this! I'll inform Father Richards and Constable Smith."

"No, not Constable Smith, _please_!" Fidget complained. "He's da same as Basil! He'll just t'ink I'm causin' more trouble!"

"No he _won't_ ," Deniece said in a mocking tone. "Besides, that woman is at large in mousedom. She's capable of causing _anyone_ harm, not just you. Constable Smith _needs_ to know this."

Fidget rolled his eyes in frustration. He never thought his nightmares could get any worse ... and Selena was the _ultimate_ nightmare.

"I know this is hard, Fidget," Deniece told him, noticing the fear in his eyes. "But it'll take more than one person to fight this woman. All we ask of you is to get some rest and go about your normal routine."

"If only ... I had strength ... to fight her _myself_ ," Fidget uttered meekly.

"Don't even _try_ to fight her yourself, Fidget!" Deniece warned. "That's _exactly_ what she wants. Basil and I will get to the bottom of this."

Fidget nodded reluctantly and bade Deniece goodnight before entering the house and closing the door.

"No sign of footprints or that woman bat either," Basil informed Deniece.

"Then _I_ will scout the skies," Deniece told him.

"Is that wise?" Basil asked. "We don't know what kind of adversary we're dealing with."

"There's nothing concrete _yet_ ," Deniece agreed. "But I think I have a good idea."

"Sometimes I wonder if that Fidget character is _worth_ defending."

"Monsieur Basil, do you doubt your own eyes and ears?" Deniece retorted, her green eyes narrowing to slits at the mouse detective. "You heard Fidget tell that woman _no_ , but she continued to harass him anyway. Fidget has been fighting those battles _everyday_ of his life, and he's _tired_ of it. That's why I tell you not to antagonize Fidget for information. He will come to you if he has anything worth sharing."

"All I know is he's naturally _reckless_ ," Basil complained. "And Dawson and I were the ones who hunted him down during the Flaversham case. Flaversham's daughter told me Fidget mercilessly beat the old man before dragging him to Ratigan's hideout. That sounds more like a fellow who does things for the _thrill_ versus some victim of conspiracy."

"That's because you lack understanding of our _code_ ," Deniece pointed out. "We bats are _collectivists_ , _Monsieur_ Basil. We always look out for each other, through good times _and_ bad. Even if one has disgraced us, we would never abandon his needs. To do so would endanger our entire culture. We would end up being pray to the _zealots_."

" _Zealots_?" Basil repeated.

Deniece nodded. "These are the kinds who do terrible things _for the thrill_ , as you pointed out. They kidnap young children and _brainwash_ them. These children are so heavily influenced, they grow up to be criminals and do terrible things, believing what they're doing is right."

"But how does _this_ explain Fidget kidnapping Flaversham, leaving his poor young daughter to fend for herself?" Basil asked.

"I was the one who nursed him back to health," Deniece reminded Basil. "I've seen his patterns. He doesn't do well under pressure. Albert Collins was hard on Fidget once and Fidget fainted. Not to mention he had always been an _underling_ , but never a boss. And he was careless to drop that _hat and list_ you found during the Flaversham case. If he did bad things _for the thrill_ , why would he be so clumsy about it?"

"You speak of Fidget as if he's feeble and helpless," Basil commented. "But the description Flaversham's daughter gave me of the struggle tells _me_ that Fidget was very strong _indeed_."

"When someone is influenced by zealots," Deniece continued, partially ignoring Basil's last comment, "one is not even aware of his own strength."

Basil sighed and shook his head. Images of Lillian Bates coming at his flat came to mind ... and in the name of protecting of protecting Fidget. History was repeating itself ... and Basil wasn't sure that he like it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Guiding Light**_ **was originally intended to be a stand alone story, but became something different as I typed, especially introducing the character Selena Lunarias. Selena was based on two models: Countess Elizabeth (Erzebet in Hungarian) Bathory of Esced, and actress Isabella Rossellini (daughter of Ingrid Bergman). Bathory, who was well known to be exceptionally beautiful had murdered countless young women, mainly servants and virgins of peasant birth. Theories strongly point to the idea that she bathed in their blood, believing that their blood would keep her "eternally young." These elements were what I used in the creation of Selena Lunarias, except I changed her criminal status to that of** _ **black widow**_ **, who also happens to be bi-sexual. The latter I changed to fit the modern times. Unlike my other female characters of** _ **The Fidget Connections**_ **who are merely victims of circumstance, Selena Lunarias is the** _ **ultimate bad girl**_ **, a** _ **zealot**_ **of the bat-culture. And as you will notice when you read, Fidget is** _ **morbidly**_ **terrified of her ... and not just because she caused him his disability to begin with.**

* * *

"What did the Collins say about your situation?"

A full week had past since the night Fidget ran into Selena. During that time, Fidget went about his routine as Deniece had advised. He had went to his job at _Henry & Poole Co._, visited Father Richards to further his studies, then went home to the Collins, exhausted as usual. Luckily, he didn't walk the streets alone. Deniece had took the time to fly Fidget to his work, while Basil escorted him back home. Fidget wasn't particularly fond of Basil escorting him anywhere, and conversations between them were kept at minimal. Fidget did manage to share a little of what he knew about Selena Lunarias to Basil, as Deniece had predicted. Most of the times however, there was nothing but awkward silence. Fidget did manage to tell Father Richards how Selena had tried to make advances on him, how _disgusting_ Fidget found that woman to be, and how he became peg-legged and crippled because of _her_. The mouse priest advised him to continue to resist, no matter how hard things become. As for the Collins, Fidget simply told them that another demon of the past had come, in the form of a past love affair.

"Albert told me I had to stay _strong_ ," Fidget answered. "Anna advised me to trust you and Basil."

"And she's right," Deniece agreed. "I know you and Basil don't like each other, but you have to _trust_ that he knows what he's doing."

"I know, I know," Fidget sighed. "Sometimes I look at him, and I just go _crazy_. I'm surprised dat him and I haven't gotten into a fist fight."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't too," Deniece nodded. "But that proves you're getting _stronger_. Just keep practicing that."

 _Stronger?_ The thought of Selena made him feel sick to his stomach, even close to vomiting. And yet everyone around him believed he was getting _stronger_!?

"So, what have you two found out about dat Marblestone case?" Fidget asked, changing the subject.

Deniece's fur ruffled in frustration. " _Still_ no leads. It's like we've hit a dead end!"

Fidget pondered in deep thought for a moment ... then an idea occurred to him. "Basil said somethin' about da culprit's methods bein' _feminine_. You don't t'ink dat ..." Fidget's voice had trailed off. He recalled Captain Lillian Bates mention something about Selena trying to make advances on _her_. Fidget only paid half attention at that time, the rest of the time he allowed himself to be seduced by Selena.

Deniece's ears wiggled attentively. "Fidget, what are you suggesting?"

"Well ... Captain Bates said something about Selena makin' her feel very uncomfortable. I t'ink dat was da reason she warned _me_ not to get mixed up with her. Maybe ... just maybe ..."

Deniece and Fidget came to a stand-still in the middle of the sidewalk. She knew where the conversation was going. "It is a possibility," Deniece acknowledged the thought. "But what would _she_ want with a _baroness_? They're not nearly as high among the ranks as Queen Mousetoria."

 _For the thrill_ , was what Fidget wanted to answer. But he didn't want to go there. The thought made both bats _cringe_.

"Well, we're here," Deniece pointed out. "Let me scout the area just one more time." Fidget waited patiently as Deniece checked for any signs of movement, breathing, or hidden persons. The coast looked clear. Deniece smiled as she approached Fidget. "Albert and Anna await you. You're in good hands, Fidget."

"I'm ... lucky ... to have ... met you," Fidget uttered in a whisper, once again feeling that _candle_ in his heart. The two bats embraced each other before they departed. Deniece flew away into the night, the full moon kissing traces of her butter-toned hair.

 _Finally_ , Fidget could breathe easily. Another chain from his past had been broken. He now felt more confident than ever. Everything was calm and silent. All that was left was to go home and _rest_ , and then ... Fidget felt a webbed hand gag his mouth and a large wing grab his upper torso. Fidget struggled to free himself from whoever had grabbed him, but the webbed hand that gagged him slither down and gave him a pinch on the neck. Fidget could feel the circulation of blood flow being cut off from his brain. Moments before his body slumped on the ground, he heard these words whispered in his ear: " _Tuo corpo e mio, ragazzino_."

* * *

Fidget woke up, greeted by the worst headache he ever felt. Upon opening his eyes, his vision was slightly blurred. When everything came in focus, he noticed this place looked oddly familiar. He knew where he was. It was the old Toy Store, where Professor Ratigan had once sent him to get items on a list. And where Fidget lay right now was the baby carriage he once hid in when nabbing that kid. Fidget attempt to get out, then he realized that his wrists were bound behind his back and his legs were bound at the knees. Fidget felt a slight draft on his chest, then noticed he didn't feel any article of clothing on his body. The blanket from the carriage was the only thing he felt covering him. His body was completely nude. As he pondered on how he came here in the first place, he felt a webbed finger stroke the side of his neck, giving him such a startle. When his eyes darted sideways, he spotted Selena in a red, ballroom dress.

"If you're wondering where your clothes are," Selena began, "they're here on the floor, next to the carriage."

Fidget was able to arch his lower back in an attempt to raise his upper torso. His red sweater, black pants, and floppy shoe were where Selena said they were. But the thought of them not being on his own body made Fidget tremble with anger.

"You _had_ your way with my _body_ a long time ago," Fidget retorted. "Isn't dat enough?"

"Now don't be modest, boy," Selena cooed. "You're no King of England, but you're still _beautiful_ just the same."

"Dat's _not_ what I meant!" Fidget reacted.

Selena chuckled with glee. "You're very _amusing_ , darling. You sound like an innocent child, kidnapped from the arms of your mother. But you're _no innocent_ , Fidget. I know you too well."

"Dat was a _mistake_!" Fidget growled angrily. "I don't want you _near_ me, Selena!"

" _Still_ you resist me?" Selena's gleeful chuckle turned into maniacal laughter. "You're just as stubborn as that _captain_ of yours. Are you just as _foolish_ , thinking you can _challenge me_?"

 _What part of I DON'T WANT YOU is so hard to understand!?_ was what Fidget wanted to say next, but he knew it would do him no good. Father Richards had advised Fidget to keep resisting Selena, no matter how hard things got. And to lash out blind anger at someone who didn't care would have no effect. Besides, Selena was the kind of woman who enjoyed _inflicting_ pain, so anger would only _strengthen_ her. Fidget could not afford to make the same mistake he did years ago when it costed him his leg ... _and_ his sense of flight.

"Since you and your captain killed _my_ uncle, I should kill you on the spot. But lately, I've been _bored_ with mere killing. I couldn't even bring myself to kill that baroness."

Fidget's large ears perked up. So, it _was_ true! Selena _did_ kidnap Baroness Marblestone. What was never explained was _why_?

"If you're so _bored_ , why do it?" Fidget finally said, finding that he hit a nerve.

"Never you mind _that_!" Selena reacted, realizing she had let her own guard down.

"But _you_ just said you wanted to kill me on da spot," Fidget replied, not quite finished. "You _had_ your chance when you ordered da captain's crew members to attack _me_ , yet _you_ were the one who let me go. _Why_?"

Selena's jaw dropped and her red-pink eyes widened. For the first time in her life, she was rendered speechless. She usually had a clever tongue, coming up with any word no matter what the other party could dish out was natural to her. But something about Fidget's response brought her to a stand-still.

" _You don't know_?" Fidget continued, smiling at the fact that _he_ now had the upper hand.

Selena regained her composure once again and smiled, but this time there was a _snarl_ on her blood red lips. "You're getting _wise_ with me, boy. That's the worst thing someone your age can do."

At this point, it would've been wiser of Fidget to stop what he was doing ... but the peg-legged bat foolishly persisted. "So _dat's_ it! You're just gettin' too _old_!"

Suddenly Fidget felt the back of Selena's webbed hand swat him across the face. "Why, you little _brat_!" Selena bellowed in anger. "How _dare_ you!?"

Fidget's right cheek turned red from the sting of Selena's swat. But Fidget wasn't fazed in the least. In fact, he found it quite amusing. "Dhere's no _thrill in da kill_ anymore, is dhere?" he continued, regardless of what consequences may occur. "Dhere's no _audience_ to cheer you on, no mate by your side, no meanin' in your _life_. But who would want to mate with someone so _ancient_ and _disgustin'_ anyway?"

At this, Selena trembled with such uncontrollable anger she attempted to strangle Fidget. "You _know_ I can break your neck with my bare hands," Selena whispered sounding more like a snake than a bat. " _Keep_ speaking to me in that tongue of yours, boy, and you will never live to see the next night!"

Fidget struggled to breathe and Selena's grip tightened around his neck. Was this the end? What would become of Deniece? Tears began to trickle down his eyes as he anticipated a gruesome fate from the now angered Selena. But then Selena's anger quickly died, not long after she had released it. One look in the bat's eyes and Selena loosened her grip on him. Fidget coughed as he panted for breathe. The boy was rendered weak from her grip. Selena's calm composure returned ... and then she smiled her serene smile.

"I still say you're no innocent," Selena whispered, "but ... you've changed since I met you on _The Bloody Rose_. I wonder ... was it the influence of that new woman you're with?"

Fidget did not answer. He wanted to keep any topic involving Deniece out of the conversation as much as possible. After all, it was _none_ of Selena's business.

"Of _course_ she has," Selena answered _for_ him. "I can see it in your eyes. You two have become very _intimate_ with each other. It's as if ... you two are _married_."

Fidget still remained silent. His yellow eyes narrowed to slits as he gazed upon the same harpy who cost him his right leg and crippled his wing. Selena was the one who literally grabbed his right wing and bent it backwards ... and yes she was _that_ strong. It was why he couldn't defend himself against the Nightwing pirates who betrayed him. Although he lacked strength to jump away at the moment, Fidget spat in Selena's face. The black widow bat nonchalantly wiped it off her face.

"Is that any way to treat a _lady_?" Selena asked, giving Fidget a fake frown. "How _rude_."

* * *

"Fidget is missing! The Collins visited my house, they said Fidget never came home!"

"Then ... that woman has him."

Deniece had come to Basil's house, flustered and baffled by what had happened. She was certain she searched thoroughly before leaving Fidget on his own. There was no sign of Selena on the ground, and as she flew away, she didn't spot or hear her either.

"She probably wore that cloak and blended in with something," Basil concluded. "That Selena character seems like a very good hider."

"Worst thing is we don't know _where_ she's hiding!"

"Has Fidget told you anything more about this Selena character?" Basil asked.

"He mentioned that this Selena tried making advances on Captain Lillian Bates _before_ focusing on _him_. And he thinks Selena may have kidnapped Baroness Marblestone, though I can't imagine _why_. One would think Queen Mousetoria would be more of a target."

"Did you say Selena made advances on _Captain Bates_?" Basil repeated what he last heard.

Deniece nodded. "What do you make of it?"

"Last time I saw Bates alive, she mentioned something about a Selena Lunarias," Basil explained. "She said she overheard Selena bragging about killings past, mostly of women. Bates said Selena bragged about _bathing_ in their blood."

"I told Constable Smith about the situation," Deniece added. "He said he was going to look for records."

"I will follow up with Constable Smith," Basil informed her. "You stay with the Collins."

Deniece nodded in agreement. The Collins couple needed consoling right now. And they needed to know more about the situation. She knew Fidget did mention about it, but did he tell them everything? And Deniece was starting to feel a powerful connection between the disappearance of Baroness Marblestone and Selena Lunarias's obsession with Fidget. What was her _motive_?

* * *

Selena flown to the first shelf above the baby carriage where a gray-furred, female mouse was held captive. Fidget got one glance of her. Was that the Baroness Marblestone that Basil and Deniece were talking about? The woman was obviously still alive but was badly bruised. Her mouth was gagged, her wrists and ankles were bound, and tears flowed from her eyes. She wore a red dress like Selena, but the shade was much paler, almost pinkish and was practically torn to shreds. Fidget had been fighting Selena the whole time, biting her hand whenever she touched him, calling her a vindictive _bitch_ whenever she attempted to talk softly and affectionate to him. Selena had to drug him with a syringe needle so she could have her way with his body without him making such a fuss. No man has _ever_ resisted her charm. _Ever!_ And if they did, they paid the ultimate price ... _death_. But she still found Fidget to be quite cute. Although parts of his body were dressed with old scars, Fidget's body still maintained that boyish sex appeal she found very attractive. And besides ... She had a special fate in store for him. Because he dared to be with that _other woman_ , she wanted to torture Fidget in a way where it would hurt him the most. She would make it to where no woman will ever touch him or go _near_ him ever again.

As for Fidget, his yellow eyes focused on ever gesture Selena made, hoping to find another flaw in her demeanor so that she would not have her way with him _again_. Although he was drugged, he knew that _harpy_ had planted unwanted kisses all over him. Just because he couldn't fight didn't mean he couldn't _feel_. How he groaned at each kiss Selena planted when all he could do was lie there as if he were _submissive_. He had made a pledge with Deniece and swore to make good on that pledge. But every second Selena stroked a part of Fidget's vulnerable body, causing him to squirm, tears came to his eyes. He had _failed_ his beloved Deniece. All his hard work, all that he gave up to be with the one woman he truly cared about ... it was all for _nothing_. " _Forgive me, Niecy_ ," he whispered to himself, a fresh set of tears trickled down his furry face. " _Forgive me ..._ "

* * *

"What do you mean you found _nothing_!?"

"I've searched three times, Mr. Basil," Constable Smith replied with a sad expression on his face. "There are no records for a Selena Lunarias."

The mouse detective slumped on the stool in despair. He had reached a dead end. He was certain he would find something on this Selena character. How he begged for more information than what existed, unfortunately the witness who knew more about her was _dead_. Basil thought long and hard about the details he already knew of this Selena character. Tall and beautiful, albino bat with dark hair and ears, lips painted red, seemed to have the characteristics of a _sadist_. She must've been a creature that other bats hated, if bats like Lillian Bates and Fidget shuddered in her presence. She was basically a _Professor Ratigan_ of the bat culture.

Upon noticing Basil's disappointment, Constable Smith pulled out a few papers and placed them flat on his desk. "However ... I did find a record matching the description of this woman bat you seek. As a matter of fact, there's a lot more record of this family lineage than where these came from."

Basil's eyes widened with curiosity. "A family lineage?"

Constable Smith nodded. "They are the Santino family, Italian heritage. There are three who stand out most: Bruto, Ester, and _Isabella_."

Constable Smith continued to hand the papers to Basil. Since the bat that kidnapped Fidget was obviously a female, it immediately scratched _Bruto_ off the list. That left only _Ester_ and _Isabella_. Both were albino bats, with dark hair, red-pink eyes, and exceedingly beautiful. So which one was it? Then Basil noticed the date Ester was born and concluded she would've been way too old, even for a beauty. All that was left was _Isabella_. Basil focused on this one the most. The records described her as a black widow, very rich, and very powerful. Corpses were found in her hiding places, all were slaughtered, limbs severed. Had the ability to influence those around her to do her bidding. But whenever folks got suspicious, she was able to dodge them. Not once had she been caught, but yet she seemed so _careless_. Her preferred methods of killing was bestial pleasures, but as she got older, they switched to poison wine. Then another thought occurred to Basil ... something that was staring him and Deniece right in the face the _whole_ time! The red fabric and broken wine glass that were found in Baroness Marblestone's bedroom. That could've only meant one thing ... the baroness had been drugged by Selena Lunarias herself. He now knew who kidnapped Baroness Marblestone.

"Looks like the only way to track her down," Basil began, "Is to ask all the folks in mousedom if they've seen an albino bat with dark hair ... Starting with those at the Marblestone residence."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our Guiding Light**_ **was originally intended to be a stand alone story, but became something different as I typed, especially introducing the character Selena Lunarias. Selena was based on two models: Countess Elizabeth (Erzebet in Hungarian) Bathory of Esced, and actress Isabella Rossellini (daughter of Ingrid Bergman). Bathory, who was well known to be exceptionally beautiful had murdered countless young women, mainly servants and virgins of peasant birth. Theories strongly point to the idea that she bathed in their blood, believing that their blood would keep her "eternally young." These elements were what I used in the creation of Selena Lunarias, except I changed her criminal status to that of** _ **black widow**_ **, who also happens to be bi-sexual. The latter I changed to fit the modern times. Unlike my other female characters of** _ **The Fidget Connections**_ **who are merely victims of circumstance, Selena Lunarias is the** _ **ultimate bad girl**_ **, a** _ **zealot**_ **of the bat-culture. And as you will notice when you read, Fidget is** _ **morbidly**_ **terrified of her ... and not just because she caused him his disability to begin with.**

* * *

Selena had fallen asleep. Her struggle with Fidget must've exhausted her greatly. _Good!_ Fidget thought. And it was furthest away from the carriage, which put the peg-legged bat's mind at ease. Fidget took this opportunity to figure out a way to loosen the ropes that bound his wrists. With all his muscle, he attempted to rip them, but was unsuccessful. It began to frustrate him. He had been bound by ropes before, the last time he remembered being in this state was when he was helping Professor Ratigan overthrow Queen Mousetoria. It was hard, but he was strong enough to break loose. But the way Selena tied the rope on him felt like such a convoluted pattern. It would take more than brute strength to break these bonds. Then Fidget focused his attention on the ropes that bound him at the knees. If he couldn't break the ones on his wrists with brute strength, then he could at least chew off the ropes on his knees with his fangs. Fidget leaned forward, opened his mouth wide, and grabbed at a piece of rope with his sharp teeth. As he chewed solemnly, a sense of mature pride filled his heart. If there was any _non-criminal_ thing that Fidget prided himself on, it was his flexibility. Many used to make fun of him because he was so short and so scrawny. But they greatly underestimated his flexibility. Movement always felt natural to him. He didn't like standstills, they always made him nervous. That was how Captain Lillian Bates gave him the cruel name, _Fidget_.

The ropes were loose. Good. Fidget was able to stand at least. Now all that was left was to find something sharp enough to cut the ropes off his wrists. Fidget scouted the premises with his yellow eyes, hoping to spot the sharp end of an improperly hammered nail, or the blade of an axe. But this was a Toy Store, how would he be able to find such things in a place like _this_!? Then he spotted something ... The propellor on one of the toy airplanes. Was that blade sharp enough? There was only one way to find out. Fidget hopped from the baby carriage, landing lightly on his foot and peg. He had to be careful not to wake up Selena. She looked like a heavy sleeper, but a bat's hearing is incredibly acute and he didn't want to risk it. Fidget sauntered in the direction of the propellor. He placed his wrists between the propellor. No, it wasn't sharp enough on its own, so it would mean he had to turn it on. Trying to figure this part out was the most frustrating for Fidget because his wrists began to hurt. He was also getting so hungry that his whole body shook. He hadn't eaten anything all evening. Fidget circled the plane, looking for a wind up switch. He found it, unfortunately it was broken. Fidget fell to his knees in frustration. "Dammit!" he cried out through his teeth, forcing himself to lower his voice so that Selena would not wake up. How was he going to get these damn ropes off!? The propellor seemed like such a good idea, there wasn't anything else he could spot that could possibly cut these ropes. And his body was still nude, how was going to put his clothes back on if he couldn't use his hands!? Fidget arched his back forward until his face rested on his knees. "God, _help_ me ..."

"Um ... hello?"

Fidget's heart stopped for a moment, he quickly lifted his upper half back up. He heard a tiny voice, it came from the direction of the cage on the shelf. Fidget turned his gaze; it was that baroness who was calling. Somehow, she managed to remove the gag from her mouth. Although she spoke in the softest voice possible, Fidget was still able to hear her.

"Are you able to hop up here?"

Fidget glanced in the direction of the shelf. There was a pile of letter blocks formed like stair steps nearby it. He turned his glance back at the baroness and nodded.

"If you can come up here," she whispered. "I can help you loosen your bonds."

Fidget was confused. But wasn't _she_ still tied up? Nevertheless, Fidget stood up, walked in the direction of the blocks, and hopped one after the other until he reached the side of the cage. Baroness Marblestone's hands were tied, but her wrists were tied in the front. And her hands weren't crossed like Fidget's were, so it wasn't a surprise she was able to pull off her gag. She motioned the bat to come forward; Fidget leaned his back against the bars of the cage. With her long fingers, she was able to effortlessly untie the knot. The ropes fell loose on the ground, Fidget's wrists were free again. He sighed in relief as he rubbed them with his webbed hands. He has had _more_ than his fair share of ropes in all his life. All too often as Captain Lillian Bates's sidekick, he was made to do these tests involving ropes. First it was that _noose_ , other times it was during scandalous missions Fidget was sent to do. He turned to the mouse who helped him and, in return, untied the ropes that bonded _her_ wrists.

"Who, may I ask, are you, sir?"

Fidget giggled. _Sir_!? He never thought he'd live to see the day a stranger would ever address _him_ as _sir_. The bat had often been addressed less nobler titles, usually _kid_ , _boy_ , or _child_ to name a few. Not to mention the baroness was obviously older than him, so Fidget found it funny someone of her age addressing him as _sir_.

"Well, my _name_ is Finnius," he replied, "but everyone else calls me _Fidget_."

 _Fidget? What kind of name is THAT?_ the baroness wondered. And as Baroness Marblestone sat in her cage, she wondered what kind of character this Fidget bat was. Although her hearing wasn't nearly as acute as his, she did manage to hear some of what Selena said to him. _You're no innocent_ was what that woman bat said to him. _I know you too well_. It was enough to make Baroness Marblestone question the credibility of this Fidget character. They must've been lovers in the past, or why else would Selena have brought him _here_? Maybe Selena was seeking revenge on him for a certain _betrayal_. But if that was the case, how did this involve the baroness?

"Why were you kidnapped?" asked the baroness.

Fidget lowered his head in shame. "I ... wish I knew ..." In reality, Fidget _knew_ why he was kidnapped, but how could he tell this to a woman with a _title_? He wanted to complain what a _vindictive bitch_ Selena was, but Fidget had a feeling that the baroness thought of Selena as a _battered soul_ trying to seek vengeance on the man who hurt her.

Baroness Marblestone took a deep breath. She sensed that Fidget was somewhat mannerless, judging by the fact he hadn't fetched his clothes yet after she helped untied him. But the bat had some bad scars on his chest and back, making him look more like a victim than an aggressor. The baroness originally wasn't going to pry about the situation between Fidget and Selena, but her curiosity got the better of her. "I heard her say that you were _no innocent_ ," the baroness began. "What did she mean by that?"

Fidget's ears lowered. He was hoping he wouldn't be asked anymore about Selena or discuss anything regarding Selena and focus more on getting out of here. "She t'inks _anyone_ who is not like her is _no innocent_ ," Fidget complained, trying hard not to be too loud. "Even udher _girls_ don't like her."

Baroness Marblestone cocked an eyebrow. She looked at the now sleeping Selena, who lay on the floor since there wasn't an appropriate spot to hang upside-down close-by. The woman looked like a bat version of Snow White with her white fur, dark hair, and red lips. "I can't imagine _why_ ," the baroness replied. "She's way too attractive to envy anyone."

 _What did dat have anyt'ing to do with it!?_ Fidget thought, but did not say for fear of being rude in front of the mouse who untied him. He could tell the baroness didn't get out to often. Selena may have been attractive, but she was not a good person. "Let's just say," Fidget began, thinking the baroness would understand better in more simpler words, "she doesn't like da word _no_."

"Oh?" the baroness thought, a little skeptical. "In what sense?"

"She tried to make advances on anudher girl," Fidget replied. He wanted to say Captain Lillian Bates's name, but left it out considering many have heard of her notoriety. Fidget looked up at Baroness Marblestone, obviously she found it hard to believe the idea of a woman being an aggressor. The baroness seemed too well-bred to consider the idea. "I know you don't believe me, but I saw it with my own _eyes_."

Baroness Marblestone pondered over Fidget's unusual description as she took another good look at the sleeping Selena. Although the bat looked too _peaceful_ in her sleep to be considered an aggressor, there must've been some truth to what Fidget said. For a while, it had only been her and the woman bat. And while the baroness was tied and gagged in her cage, she did overhear Selena ask herself if bathing in the baroness's blood would make her younger. That didn't _sound_ like a defenseless woman. The baroness figured her own mind went on a tangent because of the presence of another bat. "Aren't you cold?" the baroness asked, changing the subject.

Fidget blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Baroness Marblestone gave an embarrassed smile. "Well ..." her voice trailed off as she pointed a finger at Fidget's stomach.

Fidget's jaw dropped as he looked at himself. He _completely_ forgot that he was still nude! The bat covered his face with his webbed hands, trying to stifle a childlike giggle. "F-forgive me," Fidget uttered through a fitful of giggles. "I s-shall return."

* * *

"What have you found out?" Deniece asked Basil.

"One mouse from the party has seen her," Basil replied. "The baroness's maid-servant claimed she had seen a gray-cloaked figure looming around the household a lot. Also, I ran into another mouse after questioning the last one. This mouse works under the old Toy Store and told me, in a frenzy, that he has been seeing an albino bat lurking there. The poor man thought he had been going mad from being overworked."

"So this Selena is hiding at the Toy Store," Deniece assumed.

Basil nodded. "The very same Toy Store Dawson and I went to when trying to apprehend Fidget for kidnapping Olivia Flaversham. But why would Selena choose a Toy Store for a lair?"

"Most likely because no one would _think_ to look for her there," Deniece replied. "Zealots like her are very particular with their hiding places."

"How are the Collins?" Basil asked, changing the subject.

"They're still upset," Deniece answered, "but I assured them we're not giving up the search. I just hope and pray that Fidget's still alright."

"Then come back with me to the flat," Basil ordered. "We must bring Dr. Dawson and Toby with us."

* * *

"So how did you end up _here_?" Fidget asked as he slowly lifted the latch of the cage door. He was now fully clothed again, still trying hard not to wake Selena up. The latch made a bit of a noise and Selena stirred, causing Fidget to freeze for a moment. Luckily, Selena did not fully awake.

"I don't know," Baroness Marblestone replied. "The last thing I remember was drinking my usual glass of wine before going to bed. I noticed the wine tasted ... rather odd. But then I fainted. When I woke up, I was ... _here_."

"Has Selena threatened you?" Fidget asked.

"She often glared at me," the baroness answered. "But most of the time, I was here by myself. I'm _famished_. I haven't eaten anything for _days_."

Fidget sighed as he opened the door, allowing Baroness Marblestone to step out. "I'd offer you food if I had any. I'm sorry to say dat I _don't_."

"Well, let's not worry about that now," Baroness Marblestone requested. "I just want to go _home_."

Fidget's yellow eyes darted in the direction of a very familiar exit. It was that round glass window with the hole in the center. The same one he remembered using when he stole gears and uniforms for Professor Ratigan. "Dat window will lead you da way out," Fidget whispered to the baroness.

" _What?_ "

Fidget sighed. He just remembered that only _he_ knew how it worked. "Just put your finger into da hole, dhen just pull it toward you. It's like a door."

"How did _you_ know how it works?" Baroness Marblestone asked inquisitively.

The peg-legged bat gave her an embarrassed smile. "By accident." That was _partially_ true. When Fidget came to the Toy Store on a mission for Professor Ratigan, he meant to simply peak through the windows to see if anything on the list was in that store. But he didn't know how to get in and he was tired from the long walk he took to get there that he sat at the sill. Out of boredom, the webbed fingers of left right hand idly played with that hole in the center and pulled it forward. He had startled himself in the process. Since the baroness seemed like the inquisitive type, Fidget anticipated being asked more questions. He just hoped that none of them centered around the idea of why he came to the Toy Store in the first place.

"Your character confuses me, Mr. Fidget," Baroness Marblestone finally told Fidget. "Are you ... a _soldier_?"

Fidget chuckled, finding it hilarious that the baroness was giving him these fancy titles. "No, I'm not. I'm just an ordinary man, tryin' to live."

 _Just an ordinary man,_ the baroness thought, repeating Fidget's words back in her head. This ordinary man seemed far from ordinary to her. She sensed a sort of ... _childlike_ quality to this man, which made him all the more intriguing. Baroness Marblestone figured that this man may have been an escaped slave, searching for freedom.

"How did you get those scars on your chest and back?" Baroness Marblestone inquired.

"From a tutor who didn't like me," Fidget replied after heaving a sigh. "I try not to t'ink about it too much. Bad memories."

The baroness sighed apologetically. "Forgive my curiosity. I just can't stand to see anyone suffer."

Fidget smiled at her. He found Baroness Marblestone's curiosity refreshing, compared to Selena who would only inquire information for the sake of benefitting _herself_. "Don't feel bad. You didn't know ..."

"Well, shall we be on our way then?" the baroness requested, realizing the two had spent more time engaging in conversation than they have trying to escape.

"Agreed," Fidget replied.

The two began descending the blocks as quietly as possible, so careful to not wake up the sleeping Selena. All was so quiet and still, it seemed like their escape would be exceedingly easy ... until their sense of safety came to an abrupt halt by the sound of a dog's howl.

"Arroooooooohh!"

Both Baroness Marblestone and Fidget winced and the loud sound of the howl, but it made Fidget cringe since he was too familiar with that howl. It was Basil of Baker Street's basset hound. And he was standing _right_ outside the window ... just as Fidget remembered all too clearly. He quickly turned his gaze to the baroness. "You go ahead of me," Fidget told her.

"But ... what about _you_?"

"Don't worry about me! I'll catch up."

Fidget allowed the baroness to get head start and waited until she was off the last block before he followed. But he felt something grab his wings and force them behind his back before he could proceed further.

"You think you can escape _me_ , boy?"

* * *

"I can't believe that peg-legged bat has been alive this whole time."

Dr. Dawson was so grateful not to have to hold onto Toby's tail, for once. He sat behind Basil while Deniece flew to follow them. Deniece was the first to land on the window sill. She witnessed a female mouse in a torn dress emerge from the glass window.

"Basil!" Deniece called. "It's the baroness!"

"Poor lady looks like she's been roughed up," Dr. Dawson observed.

Baroness Marblestone panted for breath before lifting her eyes to meet Basil's. "You're the famous Basil of Baker Street, am I right?"

"I am," Basil replied.

"And ... these other three?"

"This man is my assistant, Dr. David Q. Dawson," Basil gestured to Dr. Dawson. "This lady is Deniece la Chauve-souris ... and that is my faithful basset hound, Toby."

"We're at your service, _mademoiselle_ ," Deniece replied with a smile, while Toby wagged his tail gleefully.

"I'm glad to have met you all," Baroness Marblestone sighed in relief, "but there's a boy inside who needs your help right now."

Soon after the baroness mentioned the news, Deniece peeked through the window. She could see Fidget struggling to free himself from Selena's grasp.

"Basil, we must hurry!" Deniece urged. "Fidget's life is at stake."

Dr. Dawson was baffled beyond belief as to what Deniece saw in a character like Fidget. The last thing the good doctor could remember was the peg-legged bat snatching Olivia Flaversham when _he_ wasn't looking and then wreaking havoc when the doctor and Basil attempted to pursue him. Nevertheless, now was not the time to ask pointless questions. Baroness Marblestone was in need of medical assistance; luckily, Dr. Dawson had brought his medical bag with him. "I will help the baroness," he told Basil and Deniece. "You two go."

Without a second to spare, Basil opened the glass door for Deniece to enter, then followed suit. And the two were just in time. Selena had descended to the bottom, with Fidget in her grasp, when Deniece cried out, "Selena, _stop_!"

The albino bat froze in her steps when her eyes spotted the lovely Deniece rushing in her direction. Selena's pink-red eyes narrowed to slits. So that _other_ woman had arrived to take her little Fidget away, eh? How _inconvenient_!

" _You_ again!?" Selena retorted.

"We know what you've done, Selena Lunarias!" Deniece called out. "Or should I call you _Isabella Santino_."

Selena's red pupils shrunk, a sign that she was livid. "So you've come to challenge me for this boy's affection, haven't you?"

Deniece gave Selena a devilish grin and spoke in a mocking tone. "I'm not challenging anything, because there is _nothing_ to challenge. There is no competition to be had for someone who is _aging_."

Obviously, Deniece's last remark hit a nerve with Selena, causing her to bare her teeth viciously and carelessly drop Fidget. "How _dare_ you!?"

"Niecy, watch out!" Fidget warned. "She's _fast_!"

No soon after Fidget warned Deniece than Selena darted in Deniece's direction at the speed of the wind. Deniece was quick enough to evade Selena's attack, causing her to crash into an oversized bag of marbles. Deniece laughed at the clumsiness displayed by this once graceful lady bat who made _her_ Fidget's life miserable. Once Selena regained equilibrium, she turned her gaze at Deniece and let out a maniacal laugh. "You have a lot of _spirit_ , whoever you are! I can see _why_ Fidget is attracted to you! And you're a rare _beauty_! What could _possibly_ be better!?"

"Your sweet tongue has no effect on _me_ ," Deniece said defiantly. "I'm all too familiar with folks like _you_. You give bats a bad name, and you feel no shame in doing so! But as of tonight, _no one_ will become part of your little utopia, Selena! The lineage of the Santino family ends _tonight_!"

"Oh, don't act so big, my sun-haired rival!" Selena cackled. "While you and your _mouse_ friend were wandering the streets, I _seduced_ your precious little Fidget."

" _What_!?" Deniece reacted, her cat-green eyes shrunk angrily. At the same time, Fidget's body went cold with fear.

Selena gave Deniece a wicked smile. Looks like _she_ now had the upper hand. "I pleased _every_ aspect of his body ... and he _liked_ it."

Upon hearing this, Fidget was livid and the trembling of his body showed it. Either that woman was trying to make him look bad in front of Deniece, or she was trying to deceive Deniece into believe he _deliberately_ broke their pledge. If it was the first reason, it would make Deniece or any woman resent Fidget so that _she_ could continue to have her way. If it was for the second reason, then Selena wanted to throw Deniece off balance so that Deniece would become an easy target ... and an easy kill for Selena. Either way, the end result would be the same and Fidget did not like it one bit.

" _And_ I've known Fidget a lot longer than _you_ have," Selena continued. "He's been with a countless number of women, even before _me_. Your precious Fidget isn't capable of being faithful to _anybody_. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets tired of you and finds someone else."

"Dhen why can't _you_ leave _me_ alone?" Fidget finally interrupted. Selena quickly turned her head in the direction where Fidget knelt. "If I'm so _unfaithful_ as you claim, why do you bother pursuing me?"

Selena chuckled like a little girl, as if Fidget were simply being funny. "Why, my dear Fidget," she uttered in a melodious tone. "Why be so modest?" Obviously, Selena did not answer Fidget's question ... just as she did the first time Fidget asked her such a question. And he felt a tremendous rage well up in the pit of his stomach. Selena slowly approached him, as she once did the night she met him on the street. She knelt next to him and attempted to stroke the back of his ear. "You know you cannot hide your-"

Suddenly, Selena felt a pair of claws scratch her cheek and she gave an ear-shattering scream of pain. Fidget had let his anger explode by scratching Selena on her left cheek. The scratch was deep enough that Selena felt blood dripping from her face. Both Basil and Deniece were struck dumbfounded as they witnessed Selena draw back from Fidget in fear and Fidget huffing angrily as the black pupils of his yellow eyes shrunk viciously. Selena moaned like a wounded animal, complaining how her beautiful face had been ruined. Then Fidget began to speak to her through gritted teeth. "I told you once, I will tell you _again_ ... _DO NOT TOUCH ME!_ "

As the now shivering Selena slowly lowered the webbed hand that covered her scarred cheek, Fidget darted in her direction and relentlessly slapped her on both cheeks and pulled on her dark gray ears. Fidget began cursing at Selena for taking away his right leg and his ability to fly and that she deserved the same fate. Deniece went into a panic as she rushed to grab Fidget away from Selena. It was obvious the peg-legged bat went berserk that night. The anger he had unleashed was all pent up anger he had held inside for a long time. A _long time_ he had secretly mourned not being able to fly and not being able to get his revenge on the bat who caused his disability to begin with. Selena always had a knack for bringing out the _worst_ in any bat. Before Fidget could do any more damage to an already battered and bruised Selena, Deniece grabbed him by the wrists. Fidget was still blinded by anger, begging to be allowed to finish what he had started and making it very difficult for Deniece to maintain her hold on him. Hot tears began to trickle down her face as she witnessed her dearest friend suffer. " _No_ , Fidget," she whispered, her voice trembling. "Let it go. She's not worth it."

Fidget suddenly broke out of his angered stupor as he realized that his beloved Deniece was crying. His anger had died down and Fidget allowed his body to slump forward on Deniece's lap, like a marionette. She rested her right webbed hand upon Fidget's back and felt that his breathing had returned to normal. It was as if his anger never happened. Seeing her very dear friend exhaust himself to fainting made Deniece weep in anger and cradle the unconscious Fidget in her wings. If she hadn't witnessed Fidget's blatant disgust toward Selena, she would've still believed situations like those _only_ happened to _women_. Deniece remembered the deep-seeded anger she felt ever since she was raped. No man would take her to wed because they believed she was _filthy_ ; the only men who were attracted to her were the ones she _hated_. And based on their conversation back at her house, Deniece learned that Fidget was, in many ways, like _her_. Although both were cultured on different sides of the law, they were very little differences between them. Suddenly, Fidget regained consciousness and awoke to Deniece's tear-stained face buried in his chest. He wrapped his wings around her neck. "Niecy, I'm _alright_ ," he whispered. "I'm not as weak as I _look_."

Selena, who had lost her balance for a moment rose to her feet and regained equilibrium once again. She watched Fidget and Deniece wrap their wings around each other in a warm, affectionate embrace ... and growled at the sight. "You may've won ... _this_ time!" she called out. "But ... I will _return_ ..." With a twist of her now battered body, Selena flew to the opening on the ceiling ... and disappeared into the night.

Basil approached the two remaining bats, who still sat on the floor, refusing to let each other go. The mouse detective tapped Deniece on the shoulder and informed her that it was time to go. Both bats obliged.

* * *

The two bats, Basil, Dawson, and Baroness Marblestone were at the Collins household. Fidget stood with his webbed hands crossed and folded in front of him with his head lowered. Since it was _Basil_ who discovered Selena's hiding place to be in the old Toy Store, it meant that Fidget would be indebted to Basil. The peg-legged bat was actually _embarrassed_ by this. He and Basil were still enemies to each other. After all, if it wasn't for his damn dog howling and waking up Selena, he and the baroness would've made a clean getaway _without_ his help. Not to mention that Fidget had to endure the long ride home of riding upon that dog. Toby had growled at Fidget the moment he and Deniece emerged from that glass window. Obviously, the basset hound _remembered_ who Fidget was, much to the bat's displeasure. Upon Basil's orders, Toby allowed Fidget to ride upon his back, along with Dawson and the baroness, but Fidget could feel the dog's fur ruffle in rigid fierceness. Then again, there was the other side of the coin. If it wasn't for Basil's persistence in solving the Baroness Marblestone case, his request of criminal records on Selena from Constable Smith, and volunteering to escort Fidget home even though it was against the mouse detective's will, Fidget would've never found the strength to stand up to Selena and make her fear _him_ so she would never touch him again. And that had been the strategy of fighting Selena all along. Unlike resorting to her usual method of killing as she often did with her past lovers, Selena had let Fidget live. And that was her _mistake_. Selena Lunarias had now been exposed, all of London, both mouse and bat alike will know of her treacherous deeds and will avoid any dealings with her at all cost. But there was a little more than just this reason for Fidget to be indebted to Basil of Baker Street. Upon returning to the Collins household, Basil had shared a secret with Fidget that _he_ had harbored for a long time. It was his encounter with Captain Lillian Bates. All that time, Fidget thought the captain had hated the site of him because he was a _boy_. In reality, Captain Lillian Bates was wanted to _protect_ him. The female captain had learned from Basil's good nature that corruption _never_ solved anything. And her real name wasn't Lillian Bates ... It was Anne Bonny. Like Fidget was given his cruel name as a pirate, Bonny's name was also changed. And it was for the same reason Selena had her name changed ... _anonymity_. Basil had once offered his services to protect both her and Fidget, but Bonny stubbornly refused, thinking she could fight the forces of terror on her own. And they all _knew_ what the end result was.

Fidget felt a pair of webbed hands behind his back, giving him a gentle push forward. " _Well_ , are you waiting for?" Deniece whispered. "Give Basil your thanks." The gray-furred bat took a deep breath and slowly approached the mouse detective, who stood by the door. Fidget knew what gratitude meant and whether or not he wanted to admit it, he truly felt grateful in knowing that Basil chose to care, even when he and Fidget didn't like each other. But bats did not believe in empty _thank yous_. They preferred expressing their gratitude with a _gift_ , and Fidget did _not_ have anything to give. Fidget finally found the courage to speak in his own faltering way, though he still averted Basil's eyes. "If ... Captain Bates ... were still alive ... she would've ... _rewarded_ you _greatly_. I wish ... _I_ could give ... some kind of ... _reward_ ..."

Basil really didn't need any reward. He usually found the concept rewards too fallible, since most folks usually give something only because they expect to be rewarded. Basil believed that contributing to society was its own reward. Fidget was beginning to understand this concept, as was demonstrated in his rejection of Selena to be with Deniece. There were no more questions where his loyalties lie. And Deniece once told Basil that bats express gratitude differently from mice. For bats, giving a gift was a sign of devotion. It was a part of their _code_ , Deniece was the one who told him that. If Basil were to simply tell Fidget that _no gift is necessary_ , the bat would only feel that he was being denied to give his gratitude. So Basil had an idea for a request that would both keep the mouse's own sense of morality in-tact and acknowledge Fidget's sense of devotion. "The only thing I ask of you, Fidget, is this. You must share the bat's code with me."

Fidget's large ears wiggled. To ask a bat to share his _code_? To do such a thing meant the other person had to be good at keeping secrets. Although Basil was definitely good at that, what could he _possibly_ need knowledge of that code _for_? Father Richards often told Fidget that knowledge should always be shared in order for a society to flourish and grow. But knowledge was also volatile and if it ever fell in the wrong hands, it could be used for destruction. But sometimes things that Father Richards said sounded _so_ convoluted. How can one share knowledge and yet keep it secret at the same time? It didn't make any sense! But Basil wasn't finished just yet.

"I know you and Deniece are very close. And she has shared some of this code with me. But I think _you_ know more than you usually tell. And you have to _trust_ me."

Fidget pressed folded hands against his mouth in deep thought. "Does it have to be ... whenever you ... solve _cases_?"

Basil shook his head. "It can be whenever we pass each other in the street. And I won't tell anyone outside our circle. You have my word."

As Fidget pondered over Basil's words, he felt that little _candle_ in his heart once again. The bat placed both webbed hands upon his chest. He may have not liked Basil, but he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Not after what he did for Captain Lillian Bates. It was as if Fidget's circle of allies were growing. True allies, who would never abandon him or throw him in the River Thames. It all felt so new to Fidget ... and he wanted to hold onto it. "Dhen ... You have ... _my_ word too. I will ... _share_ dat code."

Baroness Marblestone was the next to speak. And she wanted to speak to all four of her brave young rescuers. "I owe you all my thanks for freeing me from that woman. Your heroic deeds shall be shared and rewarded. But you will all have to come to my mansion to fetch the rewards."

"So, we're on a mission once again," Dr. Dawson implied.

"It does seem that way," Deniece added with a chuckle. "But if you don't mind, I think my friend Fidget and I prefer to be ... _fashionably_ late. You can ride on Toby, we'll catch up in our own way."

"Oh?" the baroness replied, somewhat confused.

"Fidget and I have unusually busy schedules," Deniece informed her. "We hardly have enough quality time together. I hope the _baroness_ doesn't think ill of us for doing this."

"Not at all," the baroness smiled as she witnessed Deniece secretly take Fidget's webbed hand and held it in hers. "I understand. You two remind me of how my husband and I once were when we were young."

Basil, Dawson, and Baroness Marblestone walked out the door and climbed upon Toby's back. The basset hound gave a woof in delight before escorting the three mice down the street. As for Fidget and Deniece, they waited until they were half a mile away before following suit. But they did not leave without bidding the Collins farewell.

"It seems like another chain has been released from our lives," Deniece decided to start the conversation. "How does that make you feel?"

Fidget breathed deeply before responding. "I feel like ... our guidin' light ... is tellin' us ... to _live_."

"Our guiding light certainly proved to be a good omen," Deniece replied. "But that's as long as we continue to _serve_ good."

Fidget cupped a webbed hand to his mouth, a sign that he was in deep thought. "Maybe I can offer dhem my services at _Henry & Poole_. It's da least I could do."

"I think you should just stick to Basil's request about sharing our _code_ ," Deniece reminded him. "Basil already has a maid named Mrs. Judson to provide him extra services."

Fidget giggled shyly. "Well, I'll try."

Deniece and Fidget stopped only once to look and smile at each other before proceeding hand in hand into the night. They both learned that life was a series of both fortune and misfortune, indiscriminate of species and gender. Fidget was now confident that he had remained faithful to his pledge, despite Selena's advances on him. And he no longer had to worry about Selena anymore, even if she _did_ come back. As for Deniece, she too had begun to live again. Traces of her rape incident were now becoming faded memories. Maybe it was because seeing Fidget suffer in the same way made her realize that women weren't the only ones who could be victims? Perhaps ... But Deniece remembered how she and Fidget made passionate love while being bathed in the light of the full moon. Fidget adored her, in body, mind, and soul. The fact that she had been a rape victim didn't faze him one bit. That was the encouragement Deniece needed to help her overcome the shadows of her past. And _both_ bats had their _guiding light_ to thank for it all as its song enveloped them with pure bliss.

 _"Let me hold you close to me,_

 _We could feel so heavenly._

 _Let me love you._

 _Now is the time for love!  
_

 _Now is the time for loving!_

 _Now is the time for love!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lyrics in italics are from "Now is the Time for Love," sung by Deniece Wiliiams**


End file.
